The Uchiha Triplets
by MitternachtLiebe
Summary: not continuing!
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Brenda Uchiha

**Nickname:** Iggy

**Inches tall**: 5'4

**Weight**: 110

**Age:** 16

**Hair coler:** Dirty blonde (chin length)

**Eye coler**: Saphire blue

**Personality:** Hot-Headed, Funny, Crazy, Leader-like, Sarcastic

**Ninja rank:** Jonin

**Chakra types**: Fire, Lighting

**Hobbies:** Sparing with sisters, Listening to music, and Writing stories

**Attack type:** Ninjustu

**Siblings: **Kerstyn Uchiha And Kylie Uchiha (Triplets)

**Intresting Info: **Sasuke's Cousin, On team 7, Only team with 5 members

**Outfit: **Red tie kapries and Tight black tank-top with black fingerless gloves

.

**Name**: Kerstyn Uchiha

**Nickname**: Kricket

**Inches tall**: 5'4

**Weight: **100

**Age: **16

**Hair coler**: Dirty blonde (mid-back and in pig-tails)

**Eye coler: **Saphire blue

**Personality: **Sweet, Innocent-looking, Funny, Crazy, Calm

**Ninja rank**: Jonin

**Chakra types**: Water, Earth

**Hobbies**: Drawing, Sparing with sisters

**Attack types:** Genjustu also a medical ninja

**Siblings: **Brenda Uchiha and Kylie Uchiha (Triplets)

**Intresting Info:** Sasuke's Cousin, On team 7, Only team with 5 members.

**Outfit: **Blue tie kapries and Tight White tank-top with White fingerless gloves

**Name**: Kylie Uchiha

**Nickname**: Angel

**Inches tall**: 5'4

**Weight**: 109

**Age**: 16

**Hair coler: **Dirty blonde ( Sholder length and in pony-tail)

**Eye coler**: Saphire blue

**Personality**: Crazy, Funny, Can apear calm but really not,

**Ninja Rank**: Jonin

**Chakra types**: Air

**Hobbies**: Dancing, Sparing with sisters

**Attack types**: Taijutsu

**Siblings**: Brenda Uchiha And Kricket Uchiha (Triplets)

**Intresting info**: Sasuke's Cousin, On team 7, ONly team with 5 members

**Outfit: **Green tie kapries and tight grey tank-top with grey fingerless gloves

* * *

" I can't belive Sakura got moved to team 10!" Naruto Groned, standing in the training park where they were supossed to meet their new team mates

" Me neither. I wonder who our new partners are." sasuke Answered from beside him

" Were getting 3! We'll be the only team with 5 people!!" Sasuke shrugged, not thinking about why they were getting 3 new team members

"Sasuke, I'm sure you know our new members." Kakashi Said from behind the pair.

"what?" Sasuke made a confused face, but he had already relized why in the world the would be getting 3 new members and his eyes widened " No. No, no, no,-"

"Hey! Sasuke! There they are!" 3 girls with dirty blonde hair and Saphire blue eyes came up. The one in the middle had chin length hair and a red an black ensamble, while the one on the left had long hair in pig-tails and a blue and white ensamble, when the one on the right had Sholder length hair and a green and grey ensamble.

"Are you 3 the Uchiha Triplets?" Kakashi made sure they were the right ninjas

"Yeah, " the replied in unison

"Uchiha? Sasuke are they your cousins?" Naruto was baffled that these 3 women might be related to his best freind

"Unfortunatly." he replied. The one in the middle replied

"What? You don't love us, Cuz?"

" Brenda, Don't Start." Brenda just smiled sweetly, when the one in blue spoke up

" Sasuke, We love you..........You're our favorite cousin!" She burst out crying into the tripet in green's shoulder

"Kricket, stop crying." Sasuke snapped, witch only made her cry louder. Brenda hands clenched into fists and you could tell she was seeing red.

"Sasuke-cun!" She launched at him and tackled himto he ground occationaly throwing punches, while dodging Sasuke's fist.

" You can tell she's faking it! Poor kylie's has to deal with y'all's crap!" Naruto just stood there with Kakashi, watching the clan members fight, not daring to interfere. They knew better. Kylie ,the one in green, yelled out

" You should be ashamed!"

"I'm not! You three make it your hobbie to torment me! All of 3 you! Even kricket!" But, Already relizing what he had said, He looked at Brenda ,whose eyes went red. Than at Kricket ,whose eyes went a scary blue, and finnaly at Kylie, whose eyes went a dirty white. He groned ant braced for there flash of anger.

" Chidori!" Brenda Shouted and she became encompased in ligtning.

"Rasengan!" Kylie Yelled and she had balls of air in both her palms.

"Shatapat!" Kricket yelled And she had a string of water balencing in her palms. Naruto was sprised at their sheer strength, but just watched as they attacked at once. Sasuke got up from his huddled position with a back eye and sevaral cuts and burns. He looked at Kakashi

" Are you gonna do somthing?"

"You insulted them, but please," he looked at his new team, "please don't beat each other up."

Sasuke shook his head, this was gonna be a long 4 years. maybe he would grow to like them.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my sisters,

"Ug, I can't belive we were put in a team with Sasuke!" Kricket sighed

"We can't do anything, but endure." She shook her pig-tails

"4 years though! With him!" Kylie comlained. I Smiled evily

"Have you seen the way he looks at Naruto?" Kricket nodded, slowly copying my grin

" And how Naruto looks at him?" Kylie made an evil face, when i got the notion we were all thinking the same thing.

"Operation SasuNaru........" Kricket Started

"Is a go" Kylie and I fiinished. Kakashi Called us in for a meeting just than ,and we ran up to meet him.

"We have a mission." Naruto grined

"Cool." Sasuke Said

"What is it?" I asked, pulling down my Tight black tank-top over my red tie kapries. My sisters did the same, Kricket in blue kapries anda white tank and Kylie in green kapries and a grey tank.

"We are to go to the hidden sand village and be Gaara's temporary guards."

"Gaara, huh?" Naruto grinned and said "Well, lets go!" Sasuke shook his head

"I have to get my backpack." Kakashi nodded

"We all do. Go and pack for about 3 weeks. Don't forget wepons and and any money you have, I am told we are not getting paid." We all nodded and ran home.

* * *

I had already stuffed 4 pairs of white shorts and kapries, a red tank-top, purple and yellow tanks, and My Sketch pad in my backpack. Now I was looking for my Chakra blades and knives

"Ahh! there they are!!" I pulled out my wepons and shoved them in my backpack, carfull not to rip my clothing. I strapped my bag on and headed out the door, ahead of my sisters.

"Hey, Kricket" Sasuke came up from behind me, smiling "Where are the rest of the devil's spawns?" I punched him lightly, laughing

"Stupid, teme." He just laughed and we walked to the gates. Finnaly I broke the silence

" How long have you liked him?" I said, looking at him

"Naruto? Since we were kids. Is it obvious?"

"Well To Kylie,Brenda, and I yes. But thats becouse we've known you. I will tell you this though, Naruto is oblivious." He nodded, seeming relived. "you should tell him."

"What? Are you insane?!" He looked at me as if I had 3 heads, and his raven-hair fell into his eyes.

"Possibly, Yes." he shook his head. I stopped and turned tward him " Sasuke, look at me." He turned to face me "You have always been a brother to me. I will not let you sit back and suffer, when you could be happy! And don't say he donse'nt like you back, beacouse he does. He looks at you all the time. Your mom told me once that I was like a sister to you, and that if somthing were to happen to her,i was in charge of keeping you safe and happy. Sitting away from the others and thinking about how your so pathetic and there is bo way he could love you, is NOT happy. In no way shape or form is that happy." He just sighed

"She really told you that?"

"Yes." He nodded

"I have always been closer to you than Brenda or Kylie. Or Itachi."

"You see my point!"

"I will try." I nodded and we kept walking. Soon Brenda and Kylie met up with us and we met at the gates. I put Brenda's I-pod in my ears and Kiss my eyes came on. We met up with Kakashi and headed to the Sand village. I hope he tells him.

* * *

Gaara sat back at his desk and put his head in his hands. He had sent for a leaf team to guard him while his own guards were injured in a a raid from the Akaktski, but had only just a few hours ago heard that Sakura had been replaced by the Uchiha triplets, and that that was the team the hokage had sent to his aid. He sighed, not being able to wait to see Brenda Uchiha. He had taken a liking to her when he had first seen her, and had eventualy come to fall for her. Of coarse she didn't know, he hadn't told her yet. He ran a fustrated hand through his red hair and sighed. Could he tell her? He wanted to. So bad, he wanted to hold her and tell her that he loved her. But he didn't think he had the guts. No, I do have guts. I can tell her! I will tell her! But, what if she didn't feel the same way? His heart sank at that thought. Then thats her loss, he deicided. A knock sounded on his door,

"Come in." His voice seemed unnatraly loud in the silent air. An officer came in and spokein a very offitiel tone, though he was shaking in his boots

"An owl has come in from the leaf saying that team 7 should be here by nightfall." Gaara nodded and dismised the poor man, while he sat thinking how he would tell the love of his life, that he loved her. This would be harder than he thought.

* * *

We arived at the Sand village by at least 8:00, and were greeted by Sand shinobi who guided us to the Kazekage's office. AKA Gaara. I poped my I-pod in my ears as we passed several shops and houses. I wondered how I could deal with seeing Gaara again. He had been my best frind and teetered on more than that. I suddenly felt my I-pod being yanked out of my ears.

"BRENDA!!" Naruto shouted into my ear at possibly the top of his lounges

"Dude! I'm right here!" I shook my head "I'm not deaf ya know."

"Sorry..."

"Were here." Kylie informed

"Where be here?"

"Gaara's office." Sasuke acted like I was the dumest thing on the planet. I smaked him over the head and put my ipod away, while we walked into the fairly large room. Gaara looked up from his desk and shook his mane of red hair

"Hey! Naruto, Sasuke. Kricket, Kylie,Brenda!" He smiled a big smile and got up to hug each one of us. When he got to me we hugged a little longer than nessesary, but thats not the point. "how are you?"

"good, and you?" we replied he nodded.

" Well you guys had a long trip, so my officer will show you to your cabin." we smiled and turned to leave, but he called out

"Brenda can I talk to you?" I nodded

"Sure!" the rest waved and followed the shinobi that led them away. Gaara shut the door to his office and sighed

"How have you been?" He asked

"Good. And you?" He sighed

"Stressed. But thats not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Then why?" i looked him sraight in his onyx eyes

" Becouse I've wanted to tell you somthing for a long time." I nodded signaling for him to continue, but he had stopped speaking. I suddenly felt soft lips gently touch mine.

Relization hit me that they were Gaara's, but I pulled him closer and wrapped my hands around his neak. He smiled into my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me a little more passionetly. I turned my black cap backward and pulled away, not being able to breath. He rested his forehead on mine.

" I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"Good becouse I love you to." he smiled and laughed a little. "Am I still single?" I asked, truly curious.

"I would think not." he replied I smiled at my new-boyfreind for what seemed like the ump-teenth time tonight.

"Lets go over to your cabin. Shall we?" I laughed at his sheer stupidity and nodded. He laughed along with me as we headed out the door, to the rest of my team and sleep. We passed Little shops and hotels before we finnaly go to our cabin, and we walked up the steps hand-in-hand. We got to the door and he kissed my once again but made sure to keep it short this time. I Smiled ,once again, and said good-bye, when he left I went inside to an inpatient crowed. Even sasuke was all over me, trying to get it out of me.

"OMG What was that kiss?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Why won't you tell us?'

"WHy couldn't he tell us to?"

"HEY!!" I shouted over the 4 of them and they imeaditly shut-up, making Kakashi look up from his book at the table.

"It seems to me that I am no longer single." I really hopped they would get it.

"OH!" Sasuke got it.

"FINNALY!" Kricket got it.

"Nice." even Kakashi got it.

"WAY TO GO!!" thats Kricket. Naruto looked SO confused, so Sasuke wispered in his ear

"WHAT?" I nodded,

"kool......" He mummered. I laughed and clearedaspot for me on the couch. I got a good night's sleep that night


	3. Chapter 3

"Brenda." A voice interuppted my sleep. A deep voice, probably a man's voice. I wondered who it was, becouse naruto's was kind of high and sasuke's wasn't that low. Kakashi was not even up yet, so that left Gaara! But being the lazy bum I am, I just groned and turned around.

"Brenda, if you don't get up right right this minute I will get Kricket on wake-up duty." I put my pillow over my head, wanting him to go away."Your funeral." I heard footsteps and someone running up the hall to my room. Oh, god I thought.

"BRENDA!!!!" She ran into my room and jumped on my bed, sending me on a flight through the air only to land on the bouncing bed of doom once more. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

She kept jumping in my bed and yelling at me to wake-up, only makeing me angrier. For those of you who don't know, I am NOT a morning person. Like leave-me-alone-or-I-shall-kill-you kinda person. Kricket Relized it, but a little to late. I shot up off the bed and stood up, grabbing her the coller of her green pjs.

"I'm. Fucking. Awake." I stomped out and went to the kitchen to get the coffe I so clearly needed. When I got to the Living room, witch was connected to the Kitchen, I heard whispers comming from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Why is she so crabby today?"

"I don't know but what I want to know is what did Kricket do to make her this mad."

"Same here." I glared and stomped into the kitchen, to see Gaara leaning on the counter with his eye-browes raised at me.

"Are you ok?" I nodded,

"Yes Gaara I am perfectly fine. Getting jumped on by Kricket makes me so happy." I sneered, going to pour some coffe into a silver cup.

"Why are you so crabby?"

"It's nothing personal. I'm just not a morning person." He nodded

"I got that." He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and took a sip of my coffe, turning around. Gaara took that opertunaty to kiss me, so I lightly kissed back. Having just swalowed coffe, I pulled away smiling. Together we went to the Living room only to begreeted by gasps.

"Oh my god, brenda is smiling!!!"

"at 7 in the moring!!" I glared and they flinched. Kylie tried to lightin up the mood

"Well lets play truth or dare!"

"Alright." Sasuke shrugged.

"Ok!" Naruto laughed. Kakashi stumbled into the room, having just woken up.

"Whats-" Naruto cut him off

"Were playing truth or dare."

"And you have to play." Kylie said. His eyes widened and he gave in.

"Ok!" I smiled evily"Kakashi I dare you to kissthe mistress of your dreams."

**KYLIE'S POV**

I laughed at Brenda's retardedness. But my laugh didn't laugh last long, for I found myself.............. well lets just say I was .........trapped. Kakashi's lips were on mine and his hands on my face. he had slid on top of me and I was starting to kiss back. His hands had gone to my waist, and mine in his silver hair. Kricket, grunted, and Sasuke made a face. Brenda, Gaara, and Naruto all w no longerent,

"AWWWWWWWWWW" at the same time. He pulled away,

"I love you, Kylie."

"I love you, too." and we smiled.

"You, my love, are no longer on the market." Kakashi smiled

"Good," I said," I was getting tired of not being sold." He smiled and for the first time I relized that his mask was hanging loosly around his neak. Someone cleard their throght, and I blushed. Kakashi got up and pulled his maskback into place.

"YAY!" Kricket clapped her hands, Brenda smiled at Gaara

"That was intresting." He made a pained face at her

"Don't remind me." I giggled. They were SUCH a couple.

"My turn." Their eyes windened. "Sasuke I dare you to..............this is hard................die your hair."

"Ok." he got up to go to the bathroom

"Pink." he turned tward me

"What?!" By now all of us were rolling around on the floor laughing. He growled and stomped over to the bathroom. We all talked and laughed for a while when the Someone came down the hallway. The results nearly made me piss my pants.

**Brenda's POV**

Sasuke came down the hallway, and the result of his hair made me have to lean on Gaara. He had PINK HAIR. And I mean like.........Pink. He looked really mad as we all burst out laughing. Kricket was rolling on the floor, Kakashi was trying unsecsesfully to cover his laughter, Kylie nearly peed her pants, Gaara's face was impassive but i could feel his chest rumbiling with laughter. Naruto dug his head intothe couch cusions were he was laying, and Sasuke glared at us all.

"Brenda!" I looked at him, trying to keep an impassive face "I dare you to kiss Gaara." I grinned

"No take backs!" only than had he relized what he had dared me to do, and scowled. He stormed off to the bathroom, while everybady looked from me to Gaara. I leaned forward, taking his face in my hands. His lips moved in sync with mine, while his hands moved to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neak an someone yelled

"KEEP IT PG!!" I pulled away and responded

"PG's NO FUN!!" We resumed our erlier activaty, My hands intertwining themselves in his hair. We somehow slid sideways so that he was laying on me.

"THATS NOT PG!!" This time Gaara pulled away and replied

"It's more or less pg-13."I snorted and kissed him one more time before getting up and sitting on the floor with my legs out. He sat next to me, and I said

"I belive Its my turn." Kricket whimpered, Kakshi put his book down, Gaara smiled, Naruto's eyes windend, and Kylie crossed her arms. "Kricket, I dare you to go running down the street in pink boxers and a pink shirt with a teddy bear, yelling "I'm gay and proud of it!"

"WHAT?!" I giggled

"yup." She went to her room and came out in the desired outfit, with a giant teddy bear. We all went outside and looked at her expectantly. She went running at top speed,clutching the Teddy bear close to her chest

"I'M GAY AND PROUD OF IT!!!!" I think I died laughing. Sauske came out, his hair sadly normal, and looked confused

"Why is she.......?" Naruto shook his head, trying to catch his breath

"Brenda dared her....-laugh-" He nodded and watched the show. The lookes on People's faces when she went by was like they had seen a goast. a GAY goast.

I'm so corny. Finnaly she came back from scaring the elderly, and we decided to stop playing. Kakashi ordered pizza and ended up getting it free, some how. I think it somthing to do with Gaara staying here. Anyway we started playing poker, and right now I had horribal cards. A 6 of spades and a 4 of hearts.

"Well since we have 2 new couples why don't we have them go out. on a date?"Sasuke was grinning evily at his plan. I shrugged

"Whatever."

"Sure......why not." Gaara looked up from his cards.

"KOOLIO" Tha was Kylie, and Kakashi just grunted. Naruto frowned.

"I feel left out."

"You can go out with Kricket, or Sasuke." I made a witty comeback that made me proud.

"I'm good." Ssauke looked sort of put-out from behind Naruto's back, but not for long. DING DONG

"PIZZA'S HERE!!." I yelled and ran to the door, to grab the guy shoved them at me and ran. I snorted. Scardy cat. But as soon as I turnned around, I gasped. Who knew pizza could be this muh touble?


End file.
